Piper Bridges
Piper Bridges was the District 13 female from Cloveismywife's 198th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Manny Quever. Overall, she placed 5th out of 28. Piper was revived for The Vengeance Games with Battleaxe Mason. Overall, she placed 15th out of 56. Personality Piper is a very sweet girl. She always has a smile on her face and tries to keep a positive spin on everything. However, she hates when people try to sugar-coat things and she won't hesitate to kill anyone, especially the Careers. Looks Piper is constantly smiling. She has long red hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and a slightly pointed nose. She is very strong and athletic, and she has pale white skin. Piper is very tall for a girl, reaching 5'11. Training Scores 198th Hunger Games: 11 The Vengeance Games: 11 Games During training in her original games, Piper fell in love with Jacob Smarts from District 3. The two, along with Aria Camelliston, Lyle Gray, Olive Beatriz, and Manny Quever, made an alliance that would come together during the Games. Jacob was killed first in the bloodbath by Lyndsay Willis, who Piper killed shortly after from rage. Piper met up with her alliance in the forest, only losing Jacob and Aria in the bloodbath. When the alliance was sitting and talking, Lilac Coalburner snuck up behind them and beheaded Olive. Piper's alliance, now consisting of only her, Manny, and Lyle, laid low for the next few days, until Apollo Angelos and Rose Bolt attacked their camp. During the fight, Piper killed Apollo, and Rose killed Lyle. On day 6, shortly after Manny killed Caitlyn Levenhire, Maizi Rhode killed Manny. Piper was furious, as she felt it was her duty to protect Manny. Piper continued to chase after Maizi, but eventually lost the fight when Maizi finished her off with an arrow. During training in her games, the one were she was revived, as Luke Torres was joining the alliance, Brooklyn Spirit introduced the rest of the alliance to Lizzie Tyle and Piper. They join the alliance, and they realise that this alliance is good enough, so they would let no one else in the alliance. Kills 198th Hunger Games Lyndsay Willis, Apollo Angelos The Vengeance Games Drachma Dornus Allies 198th Hunger Games Jacob Smarts, Aria Camelliston, Lyle Gray, Olive Beatriz, Manny Quever The Vengeance Games Tres Magnetic , Luke Torres , Brooklyn Spirit , Raden Harvestmoon , Gerald Durell , Lizzie Tyle Other 198th Hunger Games Killed by: Maizi Rhode Love Interest: Jacob Smarts The Vengeance Games Killed By: Rhonda Timor Best Friend: Luke Torres Aftermath Piper was not really missed by anyone. She was the last member of her alliance, and a pretty big threat. She had been chasing Maizi Rhode and Maizi happy that she was finally dead so that she could stop being chased. Piper was the last member of her alliance, so her death did not affect too many tributes. She was one of the largest threats in the arena, so the remaining tributes were relieved when she died. Trivia *Piper killed the most Careers of any other tributes in the 198th Hunger Games. *Piper was the only tribute to have a piece of dialogue in the 198th Hunger Games. Category:198th Hunger Games Category:Females Category:District 13 Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:16 Year Olds Category:Blowgun Users Category:Lovers